


Mama's Boys

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case takes an unexpected turn, and the boys help out an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'Fuck, I hate parties.'_ Nick Ryder looked around the crowded room without enthusiasm. He spotted his partner, Murray Bozinsky, at the buffet table, chatting to a pretty dark haired girl. As Nick watched, Murray handed the girl a glass of punch and they turned away, heading towards the porch.

"Our Boz is quite the ladies' man." The soft voice in Nick's ear made him smile, and he looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Thought you'd found a date."

"Damn right, buddy." Cody Allen stepped a little closer to Nick, smirking behind his blond mustache. "I never saw anyone hotter, either. Killer smile, beautiful eyes, and a fantastic body to go with it."

"Yeah?" Nick shot Cody a grin. "Saw a hottie myself, earlier. Blond, great ass. Maybe I should try my luck."

"Great idea." Cody moved slightly, bumping his hip against Nick's ass. "Better hurry up and make your move, pal. Hot blonds don't hang around all night waiting on a guy."

"Could've fooled me." Nick turned to face his partner, blue eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. "You're still here, aren't you?"

Cody sighed, pretending resignation. "I am. You're just lucky I didn't get a better offer."

"I've got a better offer for you soon as we get out of here." Nick grinned. "How long d'you think before we can blow this joint?"

"Not long." Cody looked across the room at the DJ. "Looks like they're starting the dancing soon. If we leave then, no-one'll even notice we've gone."

Nick nodded, then pursed his lips. "Who has a buffet and dance at a housewarming party, anyhow?"

"Rob and Susan Markham, Nick. The kind of people who hire us to transport their boat up from Mexico. That was the easiest week's fee we've ever earned, buddy, and playing nice at their party isn't too big a price to pay."

"Yeah, you're right." Nick rubbed his neck. "This just isn't my scene, you know? But that week sure was worth it." He smiled reminiscently. "A stateroom with a double bed. And a bathroom to ourselves. Yup, Cody, the party's worth it. You're right."

"Come on, pal." Cody dropped an arm across Nick's shoulders. "Let's go check on Murray. See if he's ready to come home."

"Think I know the answer to that one already."

"Nick! Cody!" Rob Markham hurried across the room to meet them. "Great to see you guys again. You're enjoying the party?" Short and heavyset, he'd slicked his dark hair back with something that reflected the light and Nick wrinkled his nose at the fragrant cologne he was wearing. Markham rubbed his hands together, then held one out to them. 

Cody shook the short man's hand. "Oh yes, Rob, thanks so much for inviting us. We caught up with Susan a little while ago, and she's been telling us how well your move to King Harbor's gone."

"Yes, yes, in the main, Cody, in the main it's gone very well." Rob bobbed his head and turned to Nick, holding out his hand. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you boys could give me a little time tomorrow, hmmm? At the office? Nothing to worry Susan with, you understand?"

"Sure we can, Rob." Nick nodded, glancing at his partner. "What time suits you?"

"Eleven, if you can make it then. Eleven would be best." Rob tapped a foot, fidgeting. "Would that be convenient?"

"Eleven? Definitely." Cody nodded. "We'll be there."

"Thank you. Yes, thank you, that - I appreciate it, yes. Now if you'll excuse me, Nick - ah, Cody, I'll - ah, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Nick and Cody spoke in unison and watched their host bustle across the room.

"Something tells me he doesn't want to pay us to take another vacation on his boat, man," Nick muttered.

"He sounded kinda serious. Guess we'll find out tomorrow at eleven, buddy."

Murray was outside on the porch, a glass of punch in his hand, and his arm around the waist of the slender brunette Nick had spotted him with earlier. "Guys!" He gesticulated wildly with his drink when he saw his partners.

Cody grabbed his arm, steadying the glass with his other hand. "Take it easy, Boz."

"Nick, Cody, I wondered where you were. This is Kitty Sears, and it turns out she was at school with my sister! Isn't that boss?"

"Yeah, Murray, that's great." Nick cast a dubious glance at Cody and then pasted on a smile. "Hi, Kitty. Real nice to meet you."

"Sure is nice to meet a friend of Melba's," Cody agreed, grinning. "Are you enjoying the party, Kitty?"

"I'm having such a good time with Murray," Kitty said with a wide smile. "He's just like Melba!"

Nick opened his mouth, and closed it again when Cody elbowed him. "They're both a lot of fun, that's for sure," Cody said.

"Hey, Murray," Nick said, elbowing Cody back. "Me and Cody were thinking of taking off pretty soon. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh! Really, Nick? But they're just about to start the dancing. You don't want to miss that, do you, guys? Cody?" Murray looked from one to the other. "I'd kinda promised to dance with Kitty, too, you know. I told her all about the moves I've been practicing and she's looking forward to seeing the old Bozinsky ballet in action."

"You bet I am, Murray."

Cody saw the glance Nick shot him and answered with a small nod. He heard Nick's relieved sigh as he said "Well, actually, Murray, it turns out a client wants to see us at eleven tomorrow. And me and Nick are both kinda tired, so we were thinking we'd skip the dancing and head back to the Riptide. I'd like to get a good night's sleep before our meeting tomorrow."

"Wow, Cody, we've got a new client? Someone from the party?" Murray tried to push his glasses up his nose, and this time it was Nick who grabbed his arm before he spilled his punch.

"We'll tell you about it later, Murray," Nick told him. "And just how much of that punch have you had?"

"Three or four glasses, I guess," Murray grinned happily. "It's really nice. In fact, I really should ask Susan for the recipe."

"You know, Murray," Cody said, "that stuff's pretty strong. I think it might be best if we headed home now. I'm sure Kitty won't mind you asking her for a raincheck."

Murray looked disappointed and Nick spoke quickly. "Boz, we'll need some background info before eleven, you know? And you're the only one who can get it for us."

"Oh, in that case - " Murray turned to Kitty and Nick grabbed the punch glass out of his hand, just in time to prevent its contents splashing over the girl. "Kitty, I'm so sorry about the dance. It seems that duty calls, and never let it be said that a Bozinsky was a shirker!"

He and Kitty giggled together. "Wow, Murray, you're such a card!" Kitty exclaimed.

Nick looked sideways at Cody. _She's scary. Just like Melba._

 _You said it, buddy._ Cody closed his eyes briefly.

"Seriously, Kitty, I am very sorry about this. But you'll still let me take you to dinner the day after tomorrow, won't you? You'll love Straightaway's, I know - Melba loved it too. And then we can dance after dinner."

"Oh, yes, Murray, dinner would be lovely." Kitty gave Murray a wide smile. "It was nice to meet you guys," she addressed Nick and Cody. "Don't you make poor Murray work too hard, now will you?"

"Isn't she great?" Murray grabbed Cody's arm, watching Kitty head back inside. 

"She seems very nice," Cody agreed.

"That's right, Murray." Nick put a hand on Murray's shoulder. "Real nice. How 'bout we get going now, though, hmmm?"

"Oh, sure, Nick." Murray moved willingly between his partners, heading for the porch's external staircase down to the driveway, but he craned his neck for another look at Kitty, looking backwards over his shoulder.

"Murray! Look where you're going!" Nick scolded as Murray tripped. He would have fallen if his friends hadn't had hold of him.

Murray shook his head. "Wow, guys. You know, you might be right about that punch being strong. Do I... I mean, do we need that information tonight? Or do you think I'll have time to get it in the morning?"

"The morning will be fine, Murray," Cody reassured him.

Between them, Nick and Cody guided Murray down the stairs and into the passenger seat of the Jimmy. Nick clipped the seatbelt around him. "At least that'll hold you up," he said. "You okay, Boz?"

"I'm good," Murray said sleepily. "Really good. Are we at home yet?"

Nick and Cody exchanged a glance. "Four glasses." Cody chuckled, shaking his head.

"He might be a genius, but he never learns to leave the fruit punch alone." Nick sighed. "Come on, pal. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Murray was only half-awake as they helped him down the stairs to his cabin. "Come on, man," Nick encouraged him, pulling Murray's jacket off as Cody removed his tie. "We're home now."

"Thanks, guys," Murray murmured woozily. He collapsed into his bed, and was snoring almost before he was horizontal.

Nick pulled Murray's shoes off and Cody laid a blanket over him. "He'll be okay now."

"Yup." Nick put the shoes neatly in the corner and hung Murray's jacket over the back of the chair. "Come on, man. I'm looking forward to that good night's sleep you were talking about."

Cody dropped a hand on his shoulder as they headed up the stairs to the salon. "Really, Nick? Well, buddy, I'm sorry to hear that, because I'm not planning on letting you sleep anytime soon."

Nick chuckled. "Babe, that plan sounds exactly like a good night's sleep to me. The best night's sleep, you know?"

"Glad I'm not disappointing you." Smirking, Cody stopped walking and tightened his grip on Nick's shoulder, pulling his lover close.

"Oh, you don't disappoint me." Nick turned to Cody, smiling widely. He stepped close, pushing their bodies together, and slid a hand around the back of Cody's neck. "You do a lot of things to me, man, but not that." He pulled Cody into a kiss, hard and deep.

Cody closed his eyes as Nick's tongue slid over his. He thrust his hips forward, into the solid strength of Nick's body. "Yeah?" he muttered breathlessly, when their lips parted. "What d'you want me to do to you first?"

"How about take me downstairs?" Nick's hand cupped Cody's ass, squeezing gently.

Cody caught his breath at the warmth and love in Nick's eyes. When Nick looked at him that way it still tightened his chest, his love and longing for his partner as fresh as it had been the first time, fifteen years ago now. "I love you, Nick," he whispered.

"Love you too. Come on." Nick stepped back, grabbing Cody's hand.

Willingly Cody followed Nick down to their stateroom. As soon as they were inside the door, he grabbed his lover from behind, pulling Nick back against him and sinking his teeth into the side of his neck. 

Nick leaned back against him, moaning happily. "See?" he managed breathlessly. "You never disappoint me."

Chuckling into Nick's neck, Cody ran his hands over his partner's chest, pushing the jacket lapels back and feeling Nick's nipples harden through his cotton shirt. "I love you," he murmured, releasing Nick's neck and tracing the line of his jaw with his tongue.

Nick mewled and leaned his head back on Cody's shoulder, exposing more of his neck. "So nice," he muttered happily.

Cody pulled Nick's tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah, damned nice," he said appreciatively as his hands slid over Nick's skin, tracing the swell of muscles on his chest then down to stroke his stomach. He followed the trail of dark hair from Nick's navel to the top of his pants, gently parting the hair to tickle at his lover's skin.

"Don't..." Nick squirmed halfheartedly, then moaned as Cody's teeth caressed his neck again. "Cody..."

"What?" Cody kissed his cheek and raised both hands to tease at his nipples. Nick whimpered and pushed his ass back against Cody's groin. Cody moaned and thrust back. "God, Nick..."

Nick shivered and turned in Cody's arms. He kissed him hard, his mouth hungry and urgent, as he pulled at the buttons of Cody's shirt. Cody dragged at the shoulders of Nick's jacket and shirt, and Nick dropped his hands briefly, one then the other, allowing Cody to pull the garments off him.

Cody kicked his shoes off as Nick divested him of his shirt and jacket. He moaned as he felt Nick's fingernails on his back, light but urgent, and ran his hands up and down his lover's back, caressing the ridges of muscle that flanked his spine. "You're fucking gorgeous," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Nick again.

The kiss was brief, Nick breaking it and bending his head to bite at Cody's shoulder, then trace lower with his tongue, mapping a path between the curls on Cody's chest. Cody moaned and let Nick push him back against the door, closing his eyes as Nick sucked at his nipple. Hands shaking a little, he fumbled with Nick's belt.

With his thumbs, Nick rubbed Cody's abs gently, working his way lower, and Cody groaned. His skin twitched under Nick's touch and, suddenly needing more, Cody reached for Nick's hand. "Kiss me, babe," he gasped.

Nick bit lightly at the nipple he'd been teasing and raised his head. "Whatever you say, man," he agreed with a lazy smile, and leant in.

Their lips met and Cody shuddered, feeling his cock twitching against his underwear. He slid his hands down, cupping Nick's ass through his pants, squeezing the twin globes. He pushed his tongue hard against Nick's as he shuddered again, consumed by need. "Nick..." he moaned.

Nick kissed him again, gentler this time, and undid Cody's pants. "I love you," he said in Cody's ear and Cody groaned as his cock sprang free. He groaned again as Nick's hand caressed him, thumb sliding firmly up and down his shaft, fingers lightly tracing patterns on the underside.

"Nick!" Cody gasped, and grabbed at his lover's pants, managing to get them undone this time, and shoved them down as best he could. He closed his hand over Nick's member and moaned at the heat and the way it jerked in his hand. "Nick, yes." He ran his other hand down Nick's back to his ass and gently fingered his crack.

Moaning, Nick leaned against his lover and spread his legs. He kissed Cody, open mouthed and hungry, and moaned again when Cody's fingers probed further, stroking his pucker. "Cody..."

Cody let go of Nick briefly and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. "Come on, babe," he said, bending to tug at Nick's pants, still around his ankles. Nick stepped out of them, and let Cody push him down onto his bunk.

"I love you, Cody," he murmured, watching his lover grab the lube from the drawer of the nightstand.

"Nick," Cody said softly, climbing on the bunk beside him, and Nick closed his eyes as Cody's mouth found his. Still kissing him, Cody reached between Nick's legs and rubbed a slippery finger over his entrance, gently circling against the tight muscle.

Nick groaned and thrust against Cody, and Cody pulled him close. "I got you, buddy," he murmured in Nick's ear, and pressed against his sphincter. He felt Nick's moan of acceptance against his neck as his finger passed his ring. Nick rocked forwards, wriggling, and Cody shifted to give him room. Nick rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs, turning his head towards Cody, and Cody kissed his temple. "I love you, pal," he murmured, and pushed his finger further inside Nick.

Whimpering, Nick lifted his hips, pushing Cody deeper. Cody leaned forward and kissed the back of Nick's neck, moaning softly at the tight warmth of his passage. "You feel so damned good," he whispered, feeling for Nick's pleasure spot. Nick bucked against him, crying out wordlessly. "Shhhh," Cody said softly, pulling back a little.

"Cody!" Nick panted and bucked again, and Cody moved to kneel between his legs.

"Come here, babe," he murmured, leaning forward and sliding his free arm around Nick's chest. Nick moaned as Cody raised him, and moaned again as a second finger breached his hole.

"Yes, Cody," he groaned, leaning back against his lover's shoulder, pushing himself further onto Cody's fingers. Cody bit his neck and Nick sobbed, thrusting backwards as hard as he could, wanting more. "Please," he whimpered.

Cody kissed the bitten spot on Nick's neck. "Since you asked so nicely," he muttered.

Nick's small laugh died in a groan as Cody's fingers were replaced by Cody's cock, pushing against his hole. "Cody," he moaned.

Moaning himself, Cody pushed forward slowly, steadying himself with a hand on the base of his cock. With his other hand, he stroked Nick's chest. "Nick," he whispered as his cockhead breached his partner's ass. Nick pushed against him and Cody groaned helplessly, feeling himself engulfed in the warm heat of his lover. He moved his hands to Nick's hips, gently running his fingertips over his skin, whimpering as he slid further into Nick's tight tunnel. Nick jerked and gasped as Cody's cock hit his prostate, and Cody whimpered again.

Ass hard against Cody's body, Nick was still for a minute and then relaxed, his shoulders dropping back against Cody's. Cody kissed his temple gently, then his lips as Nick turned his head, reveling in the waves of pleasure Nick's ass muscles were causing in his cock. He thrust forwards, short and slow, and Nick moaned softly and moved with him. "Harder," Nick whispered.

Cody leaned forwards, gently pushing Nick down until he was on all fours, and Nick panted his approval. "Yes, Cody. Harder, babe." Cody kissed Nick's neck and straightened up, moving his hands back to Nick's hips, and speeded up his stroke.

Nick sobbed his pleasure, dropping his shoulders to the bunk and thrusting his ass back against Cody and Cody groaned, feeling his cock swelling and Nick's passage getting tighter. He slowed the rhythm, taking a longer stroke, wanting to make it last longer, but Nick had other ideas.

"Harder, Cody!" Nick growled, thrusting faster, and Cody gave in, letting Nick set the pace. Nick was close and every stroke was hitting him just right - Cody could tell by his guttural moans and his breathing - and as Nick's ass muscles tightened around him, Cody shuddered with the force of his own orgasm.

"Nick," he groaned, collapsing on top of his lover, feeling Nick shaking beneath him as he came.

"A great night's sleep," Nick said breathlessly, and Cody, equally breathless, laughed against his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cody woke early. Nick was wrapped around him, close against his back, his arm over Cody's chest, a leg between Cody's, and Cody smiled, stretching gently so as not to wake him. They'd never had the cash to replace the single bunks the Riptide was fitted with, but it didn't matter. They always slept this way, bodies entwined, even on the rare occasions they shared a larger bed. 

He turned onto his back, sliding an arm around Nick, and Nick stirred slightly, curling into Cody's side and nestling his head onto his shoulder. Cody stroked his back gently, watching the light start to seep between the blinds as the sun rose outside. The green numbers on the bedside clock told him it was an hour until they'd have to get up, and start thinking about Rob Markham.

Cody sighed. The guy had been on edge, definitely. _'Wonder what he's got himself mixed up in?'_ Markham was a nervous type anyway, so hopefully it wasn't anything too serious. 'I'm getting kinda tired of being shot at and beat up,' he mused. 

As if on cue, there was a loud bang and a crash from just outside the door. Nick sat bolt upright, blinking sleep away, one hand on Cody's shoulder. "What the fuck?" 

"Murray?" Cody sat up too, resting a hand on Nick's back. "Take it easy, buddy." 

Nick nodded and took a deep breath, shoulders dropping. "Better go see, I guess." He swung his feet to the floor and grabbed a pair of sweats off Cody's bunk.

They found Murray in the head, amidst a debris of broken bottles. "Murray! What the hell are you doing?" Nick held his nose. Somehow, the little guy had managed to knock every bottle of after shave, cologne, hair gel and whatever other potion he used off the sink.

Murray looked decidedly green. "Boz, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"I've been better," Murray said, holding on to the sink for support. "I - my head aches. My mouth's so dry. I feel sick. Maybe I'm coming down with something?"

Cody and Nick exchanged a glance. "Uh, Murray," Cody said, "I think you just over-indulged in that punch last night, pal."

"Over-indulged?" Murray blinked at him.

"Boz, what Cody's trying to say is, you've got a hangover. What you get when you drink too much. You know?"

"A hangover? Me?" Murray blinked again. "Well, I suppose that's theoretically possible, if the punch was very strong, like you said. But wow! A hangover! I don't think I've ever had one of those before."

Cody put an arm around his friend. "Well, Murray, come on upstairs and let's see if we can help you feel better, huh? Nick and I have got a few hangover cures up our sleeves."

Nick nodded. "We sure do. Cody, why don't you get him some aspirin for starters, and I'll take care of this mess down here. We can't leave the head smelling like a perfume factory."

"Sorry, guys," Murray said, his brown eyes hangdog and miserable. "I didn't mean to make such a mess - "

"Don't worry about it," Cody reassured him, steering him out of the bathroom. "Come on."

Nick watched Cody start their friend up the stairs to the salon and turned back to the wet floor, wrinkling his nose in disgust. _'One good thing,'_ he thought, as he swept up the broken glass. _'He won't be able to wear so much damned cologne now that he's spilt it all.'_

"Finished?" Cody sniffed the air as Nick entered the salon. "Did you bathe in bleach, buddy?"

"It was the only thing that'd kill the smell." Nick shrugged. "It's better than before, I'll say that much. How you feeling, Murray?"

"I'm good, Nick." Murray was perched in the rattan chair, elbows on the table, a mug of coffee in his hands. He was pale and his eyes were half closed. "Um, Cody, this coffee's really not agreeing with me." 

"It'll make you feel better, Boz," Cody advised.

"Not everyone feels better after coffee," Nick disagreed. "You remember that kid we knew when we were in the MPs? What was his name, Kaglin? Kagley? He swore by pineapple juice, said nothing made him sicker than coffee after a night on the town."

"You mean Blakey, Nick? The black guy? But he never drank coffee, so that doesn't really count. And anyway, if you're going to have juice the morning after, it's gotta be orange. Freshly squeezed orange. That's nearly as good as coffee."

"You don't know what you're talking about, man." Nick shook his head at his partner. "I never tried Blakey's pineapple juice cure, so I can't say about that, but what I do know is that orange juice is bullshit. The acid's the last thing you need."

"Guys," Murray interrupted, "I really appreciate the trouble, but could you possibly talk a bit quieter? My head, you know?"

"Oh, sure, Murray. Sorry." Nick was instantly contrite. "Look, I'll go cook you some bacon and eggs. That's exactly what you need to settle your stomach."

Murray turned green. "Oh, Nick, thanks, but I really couldn't. I - no, I can't eat, sorry."

"Well, dry toast then," Cody suggested, getting up and going to stand beside Nick.

"No, guys, I really don't think I can eat at all." Murray looked up at them. Cody and Nick looked at him, and then back at each other.

"Hey, Nick," Cody said slowly. "Do you remember Pitbull getting us to make him that hangover cure that time?"

"Sure do. We had to barter for the damned eggs, remember?" 

Cody grimaced. "Sure do. What else was in it?"

"Whiskey." Nick tapped his forefinger on Cody's chest. "Whiskey, eggs, powdered milk..."

"We don't have any powdered milk." Cody frowned.

"Fresh would be okay, I bet." Nick nodded. "We're missing something, though. What was it? Chili peppers?"

"Tabasco sauce," Cody corrected him. "He said it was failsafe. Get the blender, pal, and we'll have you - " He stopped speaking, looking at the empty chair where Murray had been sitting. "Where'd he go?" 

"Beats me." Nick shrugged. "Back to bed, maybe? He can sleep it off, anyhow. We can meet Rob without him, fill him in later."

"You're right." Cody put an arm around Nick. "You gonna wash the bleach off before breakfast?"

"Guess so." Nick stretched. "Can't appear at Markham's office smelling like a cleaning service. What d'you think he wants?"

"No idea, Nick." Cody followed him to the stairs. "I was just wondering that when Murray started breaking things. I hope it's nothing too serious."

"Me too." Nick stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Cody. He rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Let's hope he wants something nice and easy like last time."


	4. Chapter 4

Murray was snoring when Nick and Cody left for Markham's office.

Rob Markham was a financial advisor and judging by his palatial home, his financial advice was sound. His office was similarly plush, furnished in walnut and leather. The secretary guarding Rob's door was cool and haughty, checking their names against a list and directing them to a pair of leather armchairs in the corner. "Mr Markham will be with you as soon as he is available."

It reminded Cody of his father's law office, and he suppressed a shudder. He could never have stood working in a place like this. His tie felt tight and uncomfortable, and he reached a hand to his collar.

Nick nudged his elbow and Cody dropped his hand to his lap. He spotted the cool secretary casting them a covert glance. Evidently they weren't the type she was used to welcoming to see her boss.

"Nick! Cody!" Rob Markham's voice made Cody jump, and they both got to their feet. "So good to see you again, guys. Come on through, come on through." Rob pumped Nick's hand and slapped him on the shoulder, then turned to Cody.

They were ushered in to Markham's large corner office. _'It's just about bigger than the Riptide,'_ Cody thought, looking around it. _'How much space do you need to separate people from their cash, anyhow?'_

"Let me tell you the problem." Rob perched on the edge of his desk and waved the detectives to armchairs that matched the ones they'd been waiting in. He pushed a tray with a coffee pot and cups on towards them, gesturing for them to help themselves. He spread his hands in front of him. "You're familiar with the charter boat the Barefoot Contessa, right? She's docked next to you?"

"Of course we are, Rob." Cody picked up the coffee pot and poured for himself and for Nick.

"Is there some kind of problem with the Contessa?" Nick asked bluntly.

"Well." Rob got up from his perch and walked a couple of steps, then turned and came back. "Ah - I wouldn't say - that is, not exactly a problem with the Barefoot Contessa, no. You see, I own her."

"You do?" Nick's eyebrows shot up. "I thought Straightaway owned her?"

"Well, yes. Or rather, no." Rob resumed his seat on the desk. "Straightaway manages the boat. We have an agreement - well, it's a complex set of circumstances but - ah - yes, what's important is that I - ah - own the boat, and Straightaway agreed to manage it for me, and represent himself as the owner to - ah - anyone - ah - who might ask."

"Why?" Cody asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well - ah - my sister, you see." Rob stopped, and picked up his own cup of coffee. "My sister, Joanne, you see - when she was very young, she made an - ah - unfortunate - ah - marriage. It turned out that the - ah - the man, well, he was a - not to put too fine a point on it - he was a drug dealer. As soon as she found out, she - ah - told the police. He was convicted, and he went to jail and - ah - was murdered by another inmate."

Nick shot a confused glance at Cody, then looked back at Rob. "I'm not sure I understand where the Contessa comes in," he said slowly. "Or where we come in either, Rob."

"Oh, Nick - I'm sorry, I am - ah - getting to that, yes, I'm sorry. If you don't mind bearing with me a minute."

"Of course, Rob." Cody nodded. "Please go on."

"When the man - my sister's ex-husband - was murdered, well, naturally we - ah, Joanne and I - we thought it was over. That she was free, you understand?" Rob paused, and gave a small, tight smile as Nick and Cody nodded. "Unfortunately, it became clear that we were wrong. The man - his name was Eric Unsworth - had a brother. A really nasty piece of work. And he somehow found Joanne and started harassing her. Threatening her. He tried - ah - he tried to make her give him money."

"Did you go to the police?" Cody frowned, and looked at Nick.

"Yes, yes we did. They issued a restraining order but there was nothing else they could do. In the end, Joanne - well, ah - that is, she shot him."

"She shot him?" Nick's eyebrows shot up. "So - what happened? Did she get convicted?"

"It wasn't fatal." Rob shook his head emphatically. "She shot him - ah - in the shoulder, and I believe - that is to say, he recovered completely. The point is, after that, he disappeared out of her life. She didn't hear from him for four years, and then, all of a sudden, he returned. In - ah - 1984. He came back and started threatening her again. Not only with violence, but also - ah - with prosecution, for shooting him - ah - the first time. He wanted money, but this time - ah - he also wanted the business she ran - ah - signed over to him."

Rob picked up his coffee and took a long swallow. Cody looked over at Nick, who shrugged. _May as well hear the rest._ Cody agreed with an inclination of his head.

"Joanne came to me, and I helped her - ah - disappear. You understand, she had staff working for her - you know, people - ah - that she was worried about, with this man hanging around. She decided - that is, ah, she wanted to go beyond the reach of this man and - ah - of course, I helped - assisted her to the best of my ability. That was when I bought the Barefoot Contessa, and came to the arrangement with Straightaway."

"I still don't - " Nick began, and then stopped. "Wait a minute. You bought the Contessa to help your sister, Joanne? Your sister is - Mama Jo?"

"Why, yes, Nick, that's what she called herself in the charter pamphlet, that's quite right. Mama Jo." Rob chuckled, then became serious. "Anyway, the point here is - ah - that the arrangement worked. But not well enough. The man has reappeared. He hasn't tracked Joanne down - not yet, anyway - but - ah - he's asking questions in a neighborhood which shows - ah - that he is going to find her." Rob stood up. "Nick, Cody, I can't let this - this - lowlife, I can't let him bother my sister further, you understand? I am very concerned, very concerned indeed, not only because of the threat he poses, but because - ah - because Joanne is more than likely to shoot him again. I need your help. I can't let my sister become a murderer!"

Cody got up and patted Rob's shoulder. The short man was breathing hard, and turned anxious eyes up to Cody's face. "Please," he said quietly.

"We'll help, Rob." Nick stood up and put a hand on the man's arm. "We'll do whatever we can."

"Of course we will," Cody agreed. "Rob, let's all sit down again, huh? And you tell us everything you can about this guy. And then Nick and I will figure out a way to stop him."


	5. Chapter 5

Murray put the aspirin in his mouth and took a long swallow of water. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and rubbed his forehead. "You'll have to tell me again, guys," he said faintly. "Mama Jo sold the Contessa to Straightaway and went to look after her sick aunt. Then what?" 

"No, Murray," Cody said patiently. He swung his feet off the table and sat up straight in the chair. "It was a bluff, d'you see? The sick aunt was just an excuse. Mama Jo was being threatened. So to keep the girls safe, she set up the fake boat sale and disappeared." 

"And it turns out Rob Markham's her brother." Nick put his coffee cup down on the table. "When he needed his boat transported up from Mexico, he hired us because Mama Jo suggested it. Then, when he found out we were detectives, he got the idea to talk to us about the problem with this Unsworth character." 

"Right." Murray lifted a cup from the table and gingerly took a sip, screwing his nose up as he did so. "Wow, I sure hope what I read about bergamot curing nausea is true, guys." 

"Bergawho?" Nick furrowed his brow at Murray, then glanced at Cody, who shrugged. 

"Bergamot. It's an ingredient in Earl Grey tea. Amber from the Contessa came over before and when she saw how sick I was, she brought me some. She told me it always stops her feeling ill." 

"Amber came over?" Cody leaned forward, looking at Nick. "Murray, why?" 

"Oh, she brought a package over. She said a guy left it for you." Murray gestured towards the sofa, and picked his cup up again. "This stuff sure smells funny, guys, but I think it's doing the trick. It's - " 

Nick had jumped to his feet as soon as Murray said 'package'. "This what she brought?" he interrupted, turning back from the sofa holding a small cardboard box. 

"That's it, Nick." Murray sniffed at his cup. 

Cody stood up and moved next to Nick. "What do you think, buddy?" 

"Kinda coincidental, man. Let's see what we've got here, huh?" Nick opened the loosely taped flaps, and he and Cody exclaimed in unison. 

Murray put his cup down and stood up. "What is it, Nick? Cody? Is it to do with the case?" 

"Sure looks that way, Boz." Nick held up a piece of paper and read aloud. " 'To earn the enclosed retainer, simply bring a current address for Mama Jo to the Barefoot Contessa and give it to Amber. Your deadline is twelve noon, Friday.' " 

"Nick, there's gotta be fifty grand in here," Cody said grimly. "Seems like Ben Unsworth's real keen to find Mama Jo." 

"Not as keen as we are to stop him." Nick gave Cody a short nod, and turned to Murray. "Has your tea fixed you up enough to look at the computer, pal?" 

"Oh - " Murray blinked experimentally. "You know, Nick, I think it did. Wow! That's really boss. I wonder if it's the bergamot on its own, or the tea as well? I can do some research with the oranges - " 

"That's great, Murray. Sounds really exciting." Nick nodded, putting his hand on his friend's arm. "But can we maybe forget about the tea for now? It'd be great if you could look up our friend here, huh?" 

"Of course! I'll get right on it, Nick. Ben Unsworth? What else do we know about him?" 

"Here, Murray." Cody passed his notebook, open to the page where he'd written the meager information their client had supplied. "Approximate age, car he drove four years ago. Sketchy description. Not much else, sorry." 

Murray headed down the stairs toward his computers and Nick made to follow him. He stopped when he felt Cody's hand on his back. "What's up?" 

Cody shrugged. "Something's bothering me about this. How'd this guy Unsworth know anything about us?" 

"You think he's watching Markham?" Nick frowned. 

"If he knows about Markham, why's he need us to find Mama Jo, Nick? Markham knows where she is, right? He could follow him or beat it out of him - and that would save him $50,000. It just doesn't make a lot of sense to me." 

Nick nodded slowly. "You're right. If he knows about Markham, he doesn't need us. If he doesn't know about Markham, he doesn't know about us. Either way, something's screwy." 

"You said it, pal." Cody lifted his hand off Nick's back and dropped it on his shoulder instead. "Let's go tell Murray and see if he can find anything about this case that does make any sense." 

Murray looked up eagerly as Cody and Nick entered. "Guys! I think I've found something!" 

"Yeah, Boz?" Cody hurried to his side and leant over his shoulder, looking at the screen. "What is it?" 

Nick followed more slowly and lounged against the wall. Cody and Murray would relay the relevant information, he knew, and the shiny green readout on the screen was a lot less pleasant to look at than the swell of Cody's ass. 

"I've found a match on this Ben Unsworth guy. I've got his DOB, last known address, all that stuff. The trouble is, guys," Murray turned in his seat to look at both of them, "there are no hits on him since early '84. He was in prison for armed robbery, got out in February, his parole officer reported him missing in March and he's never turned up since. No fingerprints, no job, not even a parking ticket that I can find. I'll try for the medical records now, but," Murray shook his head and turned back to the screen, "if the police can't find him after he skipped out on his parole, chances are wherever he is, he's not using his own name." 

Nick stepped forward, crowding against Cody, and dropped a hand on his back. He rested his other hand on Murray's shoulder. "So, if what Markham told us is true, Unsworth disappeared right about the time he started harassing Mama Jo. Which makes some sense, you know - guy's lining up a victim, he's not worrying about his legal requirements too much. But it doesn't explain where he's been all this time." 

"You know what?" Cody straightened up. "I'd like to hear what Mama Jo has to say about all this. What do you say we ask Rob to put us in touch with her?" 

"Good idea." Nick nodded slowly. "That might shed some light on this mess." 

"Look at this!" Murray exclaimed. "I don't have any hits on Ben Unsworth in the medical databases. But there's one here for Rob Markham. A bullet wound in February 1984. Shootings have to be logged, you know. Let me get the details - Ah! Oh. It's listed as accidental." 

"Rob Markham got accidentally shot the same month our suspect disappeared?" Nick frowned. "There are too many coincidences in this setup. Something stinks, you know?" He stepped away from his partners and paced slowly to the door, then turned back, running a hand through his dark hair. "Cody, you're right, man. What we need to do is find Mama Jo and see if she's got any answers." 

"I'll call Markham." Murray reached out for the phone, but Cody's hand landed on his, stopping him from lifting the receiver. 

Murray looked at Cody in surprise, then at Nick, who shook his head at him as Cody said, "Buddy, we need to find out what's really going on here before we talk to Rob Markham again. The guy might be on the level, but if he is there's a hell of a lot he left out." 

"Cody's saying the guy's a crook, Murray," Nick clarified. 

"Hang on a minute. I didn't say that," Cody complained. 

"Well, you should've," Nick shrugged. "And I'm getting worried about Mama Jo, you know? Whatever's going on here, we need to find her. And find her before anyone else does." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course I own the Barefoot Contessa." Straightaway was indignant, hands on hips, glaring at the three detectives. "Who the hell says I don't?"

"No-one says you don't," Cody said soothingly. "It was just a - uh - question that came up during an investigation we're conducting."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't conduct investigations into my boat." The look on Straightaway's face was still decidedly frosty. "Or any of my business, come to that."

Nick glanced at his partners then stepped forward, laying a hand on the restaurant owner's arm. "Listen, man," he said quietly. "The investigation has nothing to do with your business, okay? What it is, we think that Mama Jo is in danger. We need to find her. Have you got anything - an address, the name of her aunt?"

Straightaway frowned, but in concentration not anger. "So, Nick. Mama Jo? That's terrible. Let me see, let me see. I had no address, no. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Cody sighed. "Well, thanks anyway." He made to leave, but Murray caught his arm.

"Hold on a minute. Straightaway, the contracts - when you bought the Barefoot Contessa - do you still have them?"

"Of course I do." Straightaway's frown deepened. "Why? You're saying, again, she is not mine?"

"No, not at all." Murray shook his head vehemently. "Who witnessed the contracts? Did Mama Jo's aunt witness them, by any chance?"

Ten minutes later, back on the Riptide, Murray triumphantly pointed at the screen. "Helen Susan Thames. 66 Flyger Lane, Torrance."

"Aunt Nellie," Nick and Cody said in unison, looking at each other then back at Murray.

"What are we waiting for?" Nick slapped his two partners on the back. "Come on, guys. Let's go see the old lady."

They had driven less than a mile when Nick nudged Cody's elbow and indicated the rear vision mirror. "Got company."

Cody nodded, looking at the dark van that had been following them since they left the pier. "I thought he seemed kinda friendly. Want me to lose him?"

"What is it, guys?" Murray sat forward. "What's happening?"

"We need some answers, man." Nick pressed his lips together. "Maybe this is a good way of getting some."

"Black's parking lot?" Cody pursed his lips.

Nick nodded. "Murray, stay down, okay?" He grabbed the two guns out of the glove compartment and checked them quickly.

"Guys?" Murray asked plaintively. "What's going on?"

"That van that's following us, Murray - "

"Don't look back!" Nick interrupted sharply, and Murray swung guiltily to face front.

Cody continued, "We're gonna try to get the driver of the van in the parking lot behind that old strip mall on Plymouth, Boz. When we get there, me and Nick will take out whoever's in the van. You stay down, like Nick said."

"Stay down?" Murray frowned. "Guys, I - "

"We need you in the car, Murray." Nick glanced at him, nodding seriously. "We don't know how many crooks are in that van, you know? If anything goes wrong, you're the backup."

"The backup, huh? Well sure, Nick. I can log in to the Roboz and sound an alarm at Police HQ. In fact, I'll set our location up now, so that I can just..." Murray stopped talking, pulling the orange box he used for communicating with the Roboz out of his pocket. He busied himself with its keypad.

Cody pulled the Jimmy off the main road and onto the cracked tarmac of the deserted lot, stopping in front of a boarded-up store. Nick pointed further down the line of abandoned buildings and raised his eyebrows. Cody nodded. "Stay down, Boz," he muttered, and he and Nick jumped out.

Murray obediently dropped low in the truck. In the rearvision mirror, he watched Nick and Cody hurry along the sidewalk until they came to the last storefront in the row. Cody slipped around the corner, and Nick moved towards the door just as the panel van drove into the lot and headed straight for the building Nick was in front of. The van slid to a halt and the two front doors burst open.

Nick swung around to face the two men who leapt out, brandishing guns. He assessed them in an instant as thugs for hire and stepped back against the wall, raising his hands. "Whoa, guys," he said, making his voice sound scared. "I don't want any trouble. Take anything you want..."

"Smart guy." The bigger of the two men spoke. He waved his gun nonchalantly.

 _'Loser,'_ Nick thought, taking in the shaved head, leather jacket and dirty jeans. _'No idea what to do with a damned gun. Taking it off him's gonna be my good deed for the day.'_

"Where's the broad?" demanded the second thug, taking a threatening step forward. He ran a hand over his blond buzzcut, and Nick noticed sweat beads on his face.

 _'He'll crack.'_ Nick put on his best scared look. "Broad? What broad? A guy told me he had some information about an insurance case I'm working, wanted to meet me here. I don't know anything about any broad. Say... you're not Ted, are you?" He looked from one to the other, trying a tentative smile. _'Cody, that's your cue, man. Come on.'_

"Who the fuck is Ted?" The smaller thug's voice was shrill and he looked nervously at his partner.

The punch in the ribs took Nick by surprise, and he staggered against the wall. _'Asshole,'_ Nick thought, eyeing his assailant. "Please..." he made himself beg. _'Cody, hurry up.'_

"You know where the broad is." The big man spoke slowly, nodding. "And you're going to tell us, right? Unless you want to be shot so full of holes you'll leak like a sieve."

The two thugs moved closer to Nick, where he stood against the shop door. Murray grabbed the side of the Jimmy, ready to jump out. He froze as Cody suddenly appeared from behind the building, firing a shot into the air as he ran.

"Drop your guns!" Cody yelled. Nick leapt to the side and punched the smaller of the men, who fell to the ground, while Cody shoved the big thug up against the wall and frisked him. Murray clambered out of the truck and grabbed the coil of rope from the tray. He hurried towards his partners.

"Who's your boss?" Nick leaned down, grabbed the blond thug's lapels and got in his face. "Tell me now if you want to keep breathing!"

"Shut up, Snake," his colleague growled.

Cody slammed him against the wall. "You shut your mouth," he advised roughly.

Nick yanked the blond guy to his feet and pushed him against the wall, next to the man his partner held captive. "And you, start talking," Nick ordered, twisting his prisoner's arm behind his back.

"Don't!" Snake yelled. "I'll tell you everything!"

With a satisfied smile at Cody - _Knew he'd crack_ \- Nick stepped back and released the thug's arm. "Well, Snake," he said genially, "you do just that, and don't try anything, and maybe I won't shoot you, all right? Let's start with the name of your boss."

"Unsworth! B-Ben Unsworth!" cried the blond, looking fearfully over his shoulder.

"It is Unsworth," Cody said, frowning. He took the rope from Murray and started securing the bigger guy's arms.

"Maybe," Nick agreed. "What's this Unsworth look like, Snake? And what's he want with the broad you two were so interested in?"

"He's short," Snake babbled. "Fifty or something? Black hair but he's going bald. Kinda fat. And he told us you'd be going to visit some old broad. He wanted the address."

Cody looked from Nick to Murray. "Seems like Unsworth's our client's twin brother," he said slowly.

Nick nodded. "Something sure stinks here," he agreed. "Let's stash these losers and get moving, all right?"

It took only a few minutes to tie the men up and lock them in the rear of the panel van. "I'll send a message to Jo - that is, Lieutenant Parisi," Murray said, " and let her know we've got a delivery packaged up and ready for her." He giggled at his joke. Nick and Cody glanced at each other and grinned.

Nick rubbed his bruised ribs as they headed back to the Jimmy. "You okay?" Cody asked, glancing at him in concern.

"I'm good." Nick nodded. "That big bastard hits damned hard, is all."

"He hit you?" Cody moved closer to him, looking worried. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Nick rested a hand on Cody's arm and smiled at him. "Once we've found Mama Jo, I'll prove it to you, okay?"

"Okay." Cody grinned back, relieved. "I'll take you up on that, pal."

"Counting on it."


	7. Chapter 7

66 Flyger Lane was one of a row, the impersonal beige block walls giving nothing away about the people inside. Cody parked the Jimmy at the curb, and the three detectives walked up the narrow concrete path to the front door. Nick rapped lightly on the doorframe.

They heard movement inside, and then the door opened to reveal a short elderly lady, her face framed by bouncy white curls. "Why, Nick!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Aunt Nellie." Nick blushed a little and glanced over his shoulder at his partners. "You remember Cody? And Murray?"

"Well, of course I do. It's so nice of you boys to come and visit a little old lady. Come on inside!" Aunt Nellie beamed at them and stepped back, holding the door open. 

Nick looked back at his partners again and nodded slightly at Cody's shrug and raised eyebrow. "Thanks, Aunt Nellie," he said, and led the way into the house.

The three men were brought up short in the narrow hallway by a familiar, commanding voice. "You boys are really something, aren't you? A woman lets you take her out for dinner once and you turn up on her doorstep expecting the next date."

"Mama Jo!" Cody pushed forward to stand next to Nick, looking at the small but formidable figure of the feisty charter boat captain. "We think there's trouble, ma'am!"

"Trouble for who?" Mama Jo ignored Cody's outstretched hand, crossing her arms across her chest. She turned her gaze to Nick. "It's been a while, boys. You're looking older."

"Hi, Mama Jo!" Murray said, looking over Cody's shoulder.

"And the Boz." Mama Jo chuckled. "Come on through, fellas. You're keeping poor Aunt Nellie standing around in the hallway. I'm surprised at your manners."

"But - " Cody started. He stopped speaking at Nick's headshake, and they followed Mama Jo through a door into a comfortable sitting room.

Murray ushered Aunt Nellie to a chair and sat down where Mama Jo indicated, on the sofa. Cody went to sit beside him and Mama Jo took the other armchair. "What trouble, boys?" she asked, looking at Cody and then Nick, standing by the window. "I guess you didn't track me down because you were after a second date, am I right?"

"Not entirely." Nick gave her his wide smile and got a glare in return. "Seriously, Mama Jo, there's something going down. Do you know a guy called Markham? Rob Markham?"

"Rob Markham?" Mama Jo nodded, her eyes flinty. "My no-good brother. What's he been stirring up?"

"He hired us to finb out about a guy called Unsworth," Cody said slowly. "He said - your ex-husband's brother?"

"Let me tell you one thing about my brother." Mama Jo jumped to her feet. "Anything comes outta that kid's mouth, you can guarantee it's twisted up so bad it's forgotten what the truth ever was. Hear me?"

"Yes, Mama Jo," Cody said and Murray nodded.

"We figured he was lying," Nick said, slapping his fist into his palm. "Thing is, we don't know what he's after. We can't find any trace of this Unsworth guy. Then someone tried to hire us anonymously to find you, and some thugs who said Unsworth was their boss tried beating on us when we wouldn't tell 'em where you were."

Aunt Nellie gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Don't you worry, Aunt Nellie," Mama Jo said firmly. "You know what that lowlife's like. It's time to put a stop to his shenanigans once and for all, and these boys here are gonna make themselves useful." She turned from Nick to Cody and Murray. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." All three spoke in unison, and Nick had to restrain the urge to salute.

 _'She'd make a damned good General,'_ Nick thought ruefully, three hours later, recalling the council of war around Aunt Nellie's oak coffee table. He pressed his shoulder against Cody's and whispered, "See anything?"

"Nope," Cody muttered. They were beside the hedge flanking one side of Rob Markham's luxurious home, hidden from the driveway by the foliage and the gathering dusk. Lieutenant Parisi and four of her men were inside the house, executing a search warrant, looking for evidence of murder. According to Mama Jo, Rob Markham had killed Ben Unsworth nearly four years ago, and had arranged the murder of her own husband, Eric Unsworth, after he'd been jailed for possession of narcotics.

"Markham should be back by now. Think he got tipped off?"

"How, Nick? No-one but us knows about this."

"Some kind of alarm system in the house, maybe?" Nick groaned. "You know, I bet that's it. Susan could've pretended to go to the bathroom or something and pressed an alarm."

"Hell, no-one thought of that." Cody frowned. "Think we should alert them?"

Nick grabbed his partner's arm. "No, man. I think we'd better warn Mama Jo, you know?"

Cody raced the Jimmy down Aunt Nellie's narrow street. Nick leapt out while the car was still moving, and was banging on the old lady's door as Cody sprinted up the path to his side. No-one answered. Nick glanced upwards and grabbed Cody's arm, and following his partner's gaze, Cody saw the window swinging open on its hinge on the second floor. "Better get in there, Nick," he muttered grimly.

Nick nodded, and charged the door with his shoulder. "Fuck!" The bruising from his earlier run-in with the thug complained at the sudden jolt, but the cracking noise from the door was good news. "Gimme a hand, pal."

Side by side, they slammed the door again and it burst open. Cody stumbled and Nick caught his arm, steadying him. They both froze, listening for a sound of movement in the small house. There was nothing, and Cody indicated the stairs, raising his eyebrows. Nick nodded, and they crept towards the narrow flight.

On the landing they froze again, alerted by a sound above their heads. "Please," they heard. It was Aunt Nellie speaking but the mellow tones from earlier in the day were missing and she sounded frail and weedy. "Robert, please, don't do this!"

"I'll do what I like, old woman." Their client's voice was rough and loud, a long way from the smooth speech they'd heard him use before. "You two bitches have caused me nothing but trouble, and now I've tracked you down again you're going to pay."

Nick grabbed Cody's arm and they hurried silently up the last flight of stairs. He peered around the corner, pressing himself against the wall, one hand on Cody's chest, keeping his partner behind him.

Rob Markham was standing in the middle of the room, glaring down at Aunt Nellie where she sat perched on the edge of a low armchair. She was wringing her hands and looking anxiously at Mama Jo, who was kneeling on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. Blood ran down her face.

Pausing only to tap Cody's chest twice - _stay put, and be ready to bail me out if this turns to shit_ \- Nick launched himself into the room with an angry roar. He heard Aunt Nellie scream shrilly as he slammed bodily into Markham, and they both hit the floor. Nick grabbed for Markham's wrist, desperate to get control of the man's gun before it went off. He choked as Markham kneed him hard in the ribs; Nick pulled back, then threw a short, hard punch to his bicep. Markham cried out sharply, and Nick succeeded in getting hold of his wrist. The gun went spinning across the room.

Nick pushed himself to his knees, forcing Markham's arm high behind his back, ignoring his cry of pain. 

Cody was bending over Mama Jo. "I already called an ambulance," he said, glancing at Nick.

"I don't need an ambulance," Mama Jo snapped, her voice a weak shadow of her usual growl.

"Sure you don't," Cody agreed, smiling at her. "But just this once, huh, can we do it my way? To make up for all those dates I missed out on with Tammy?"

Mama Jo managed a chuckle. "Cody Allen, don't you get cute with me," she muttered. "You won't date any girl on my crew while I'm still breathing, that's for sure."

"I can live with that." Cody nodded, and sighed with relief as a siren screeched outside.

Aunt Nellie jumped to her feet. "Oh! Is that the police? Oh, Cody, Nick - boys - it was awful - " She broke off and took a deep breath.

Cody saw her shoulders shaking. "How about you go to the top of the stairs and call out to the police and the medics?" he suggested gently, and the old lady nodded. She hurried to the door, looking relieved at knowing what to do. Cody helped Mama Jo to her feet. "Sit down," he suggested, and though she glared at him, she did sink to the edge of the bed.

Footsteps clattered on the stairs and the small room was suddenly full of paramedics, police and Lieutenant Parisi.

"Nick! Cody!" The blonde Lieutenant stepped around the uniformed officer who was pulling Markham to his feet. "You two are giving me a busy day today, that's for sure!"

"We sure are." Cody gave her his best smile.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just doing a little street cleaning," he said slowly, and dropped a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I'll see you at the Police Department shortly for your statements." The lieutenant nodded. "Murray will be meeting us there - he's, uh, setting up a computer search for me." She turned away, following her men and the prisoner down the stairs.

Nick looked after her. "Since when did Murray become Employee of the Month at King Harbor PD?" he asked slowly.

Cody shifted his weight, leaning into Nick. "Who knows? It'll come in handy next time he wants to get into the Police computer, though." He shrugged. "And it sounds like we got a long night ahead of us, buddy."

"Not the kind of long night I like, either." Nick groaned. "Come on, Cody. The sooner we get down there, the sooner it'll be over."


	8. Chapter 8

Cody leaned back on the sofa and swigged his beer. It was lunchtime but they'd only been up an hour or two - there hadn't been much sleep for anyone the previous night. Once the ambulance had taken Mama Jo and Aunt Nellie to hospital, they'd spent what felt like half the night in the squad room, describing everything that happened to Lieutenant Parisi, and then doing it over again for an assortment of other officers.

Nick was sitting next to him, shirtless, and Cody gently touched a purpling patch on his ribs. "You weren't kidding when you said that bastard hit you hard," he said softly.

"I think that was Markham's knee." Nick shrugged a shoulder, but winced as Cody moved his hand.

"Sorry." Cody's fingers moved lightly over the sore place. "Nick, are you sure you're okay?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Nick sighed and leaned into him.

Cody slid his arms around his partner. "Glad to hear it," he murmured, nuzzling Nick's cheekbone.

Nick turned towards him, putting his arms around Cody in turn. "You know, there's people out there who go years without getting beat up. Or shot at, come to think of it."

"I heard that, too." Cody nodded slowly. He brushed his lips over Nick's cheek. "Wish you were one of them?"

"Nope." Nick grinned. "I got no complaints, Cody." He turned his head and found Cody's mouth.

"I love you, buddy," Cody said softly as their lips parted. He rested his head on Nick's shoulder and stroked his back gently.

"Guys!" Murray bounded into the salon and stopped short. "Oh! Sorry - didn't mean to interrupt - "

"You're not interrupting, Murray," Nick said. Neither he nor Cody moved. "What's up?"

Murray dropped into the rattan chair. "I was just over at the Contessa. Mama Jo's arranged to buy the boat back from Straightaway! Now that Markham's safely behind bars and can't threaten the girls anymore, she can have her business back."

"That's great news." Cody lifted his head off Nick's shoulder, smiling, then sobered. "It's shocking to think that Markham was threatening to hurt the girls if Mama Jo wouldn't go along with his plan to transport cocaine on the Contessa. I bet that's one lead that the Lieutenant's gonna be pleased to have."

"She sure is, Cody." Murray nodded emphatically. "I know Mama Jo thought there wasn't enough evidence to take to the police, that's why she went into hiding - but Joanna had already been collecting evidence about a drug ring. As well as being a murderer and a dealer, it looks like Markham might hold a key piece of information."

"Oh, really?" Nick looked curious. "That's a lot of info for the lieutenant to share with you, Murray?"

"Oh - oh, well, we were talking while I helped her with the computer search. I was able to help her with a record - well, that part isn't important. Anyway, I - ah - I was helping, and we got talking." Murray nodded. "Oh! But I forgot to tell you the rest of the news! Mama Jo's being released from hospital tonight. Nothing serious - just sprains and bruising. Wow, it's going to be so boss having her back on the pier!"

"Sure will be, Boz," Cody agreed.

"I'm going to visit Arnie now, if you're looking for me, guys." Murray jumped up again. "He's gonna be so happy that Mama Jo's coming back. I want to tell him the news myself."

"Good idea, Murray." Already halfway out of the room, Murray sketched a wave without stopping. "He's in a hurry," Nick remarked to Cody.

"He was blushing," Cody mused. "He's got his date with that girl he met at Markham's party - what's her name? Kitty? - tonight, doesn't he?"

"You're right." Nick nodded. "Maybe we'd better go out for pizza," he joked.

Cody chuckled and rested his head back on Nick's shoulder. "Maybe we could ask Tammy and - what was that new girl's name? Angie? - for a last date before Mama Jo gets back."

"Now you're talking." Nick turned his head and found Cody's lips, kissing him slowly, tenderly. "Only thing is, Angie wants to get into my pants, you know? And I'm not that kind of boy."

"You're not?" Cody feigned surprise. "How is it I can get into your pants no trouble at all, then? Hmmm?"

"Is that what you think, man?" Nick smirked at him. "You saying I'm easy or something?"

"What I'm saying is," Cody punctuated his statement with a deep kiss, "that Murray's gone to Arnie's, where he always spends at least three hours. And after that he's going out for dinner. We, buddy, have the boat to ourselves."

"You're right!" Nick sat up straight, grinning. "Fifty bucks says you're easier than me."

"I'll take that bet." Cody grinned back, and got to his feet. "Let's go downstairs so I can get on with winning it."


	9. Chapter 9

Mama Jo sat on the deck of the Contessa, leaning back in her chair, surveying Pier 56. It was good to be home, she reflected, now that that little bastard had got his comeuppance.

Her jaw still felt bruised where Rob had slugged her when she'd tried to get the gun away from him, and she figured her arm wouldn't let her wrestle with the mainsail for a good month. But that was what the crew was for, anyhow. Not just for looking pretty and shaking their pert little asses at anything in pants.

"Amber! Tammy!" she called, and the two blondes turned away from the rail and the tourists who were gazing up at them.

Tammy gave her a quick salute. "Sorry, Mama Jo," she called out, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

 _'A good girl.'_ Tammy was one of the oldest girls on the Contessa now, the only one remaining from the crew Mama Jo had left on board. She was a flirt and always had been, but she was a good sailor, a great hostess and a hard worker. _'And she loves the old tub.'_ Mama Jo nodded to herself. The Contessa was a fine old lady, and if you treated her with respect she'd see to it you had a damned good life. Mama Jo looked up, at the rigging silhouetted against the bright blue of the sky. _'If that's the last thing I see before I die, I'll die happy,'_ she vowed.

Tammy bounded back on deck, carrying a ledger. "Mama Jo, here's the booking register, just like you asked for!"

"Thank you, child." Mama Jo took it, nodding. Time she got a feel for the mess Straightaway had made of Barefoot Charters while she'd been away. The man ran a decent restaurant, and as men went she'd definitely known worse, but a sailor he wasn't. The Contessa would benefit from having her Captain back on deck.

She watched as Tammy headed back to the rail, looking out for more tourists no doubt. That girl was an incorrigible flirt. Mama Jo chuckled to herself, thinking back four years. Tammy and her crony Bambi had had their eyes on the Riptide. They'd figured Nick and Cody for a couple of tasty treats, theirs for the taking. She shook her head. Watching that play out had given her no end of amusement: Nick and Cody looking available, acting available, and wriggling off the hook at the end of every night. No-one was more in favor of her hands-off policy than those two, she knew that. _'Hands-off everyone except each other.'_ Mama Jo grinned. She'd seen the lie of the land the first week they'd arrived at slip 7, even though she'd never let on to them that she knew. And she'd made sure to leash any girls straying towards the Riptide, and bring 'em home by sundown. Least she could do to be neighborly.

She turned her gaze to the Riptide and smiled slightly. They were good guys, Nick, Cody and Murray - all of them. _'Guess I owe 'em,'_ she reflected comfortably. As she watched, Cody came out on deck, Nick close behind him. They saw her watching and saluted with bottles of beer, and she raised a hand in response. _'Good guys.'_

Smiling, she turned to the ledger Tammy had brought and flicked through the entries for the coming week. They were booked solid for the coming week, and Mama Jo nodded to herself contentedly and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to feel the Barefoot Contessa at sea. _'You couldn't take it from me, Robbie,'_ she thought.

"Mama Jo!" Startled, she opened her eyes and found all three Riptide boys standing on the pier, looking up at her.

"My, my." She grinned at them broadly. "If it ain't the Three Stooges."

They all three of them grinned up at her. Cody had his arm slung over Nick's shoulders, and a hand resting on Murray's back, Mama Jo noticed. That Murray, now - he'd been getting friendly with Amber. She dialled up her glare - a low-level one for a first offence - and said "Murray Bozinsky. Don't you give me a reason to come and talk to you about Amber, now will you?"

"No, Mama Jo!" Murray looked nervously at Nick and Cody, who were snickering. "I - ah - I was just being friendly!" he stammered.

"We'll keep him in line, Mama Jo." Nick grinned.

"I'll just bet you will," she replied, grinning back at him. "Fellas, I'm not good at the soppy stuff, but I want to thank you. That was one stinking mess I got myself in back there, and you did a mighty fine job of hauling my ass out of the shit."

"We were happy to help," Murray said seriously, nodding. "Delighted. In fact - "

"In fact, you're laying on the honey so I let you get a date with Amber," Mama Jo interrupted him. "Well, it ain't happening. That goes for all of you. Hands-off policy applies."

"We wouldn't dream of violating it, Mama Jo," Cody said solemnly, and Mama Jo's eyes twinkled.

 _'Not unless one of my lasses puts you on the spot.'_ She smirked. "As guys go," she said slowly, "you three nearly make the grade."

"I'm real glad to hear that, Mama Jo," Nick said, grinning widely. "And you know, I sure hope Aunt Nellie thinks that too. Because we've come over here to ask for that second date you were talking about." He looked from Cody to Murray, and back to Mama Jo. "We sure hope we've earned it."

Mama Jo couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Why, Nick, I'd be honored to accept on behalf of myself and Aunt Nellie!"

Murray broke into a happy smile. "Mama Jo, that's great! We're gonna have such a boss and bodacious time - "

"Now hold it right there, Murray," Mama Jo warned, putting on a stern expression. "Boss and bodacious is all very well for you young things. I hope none of you are gonna forget how to treat a lady?"

"You know we'd never do that, Mama Jo!" Cody said, grinning. "How about we just promise to show you a good time?"

"Now you're talking." Mama Jo laughed, looking at the three detectives grinning up at her. "I just hope you boys are gonna be able to keep up!"


End file.
